


Happy Birthday

by Claudii85



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Lydia is a Good Friend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's Magnus' birthday on Friday and he told me that he does not want to celebrate it and I totally respect that but I also don't want to do nothing. But what do you get to a 400 years old Warlock?"</p><p>Lydia chuckled.</p><p>"What does he like? You must know, I mean you spend most of your free time at his apartment."</p><p>Alec felt his cheeks redden.</p><p>"I don't know, he likes fancy wine and makeup and flashy jewelry. I'm not good at this", groaned Alec.</p><p>"Stop worrying Alec, no matter what you give him Magnus will love it because it will come from you and from the heart."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in less than 2 hours for my friend Bella because it's her birthday today. So enjoy some Malec birthday fluff.
> 
> (Not beta's, all mistakes are mine.)

Alec had been pacing the floor of the training room for at least 20 minutes when Lydia found him.

"Alec? What's happening? Why are you so nervous?", asked Lydia obviously concerned.

Alec stopped moving for a second to look at his friend. She was wearing her training gear. Oh right! They were supposed to train together this afternoon. Alec looked at himself, he was still wearing his jeans and a t-shirt. She looked at him expectantly, obviously waiting for an answer.

"So?"

Alec sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. He knew he could trust her and talk to her but he didn't want to bother her with his insignificant problems.

"Ok Alec, whatever's going on, you know you can tell me."

Alec sighed again.

"I know, it's just, it's about Magnus and with everything that happened at the wedding..."

Alec saw Lydia rolled her eyes and walk towards him. She put her hands on his shoulders and looked at him in the eyes. Alec felt suddenly very intimidated by his friend.

"Alec, it happened 6 months ago. And of course things have been a little bit weird at first, but it's okay. You are one of my best friend and I want you to be able to talk about your boyfriend in front of me without feeling guilty. Even if you left me for him, on our wedding day, in front of our families and the Clave."

Alec flinched and Lydia laughed.

"I'm just kidding, Alec. Your happiness matter more than all of this. So spill, tell me what's up?"

"It's Magnus' birthday on Friday and he told me that he does not want to celebrate it and I totally respect that but I also don't want to do nothing. But what do you get to a 400 years old Warlock?"

Lydia chuckled.

"What does he like? You must know, I mean you spend most of your free time at his apartment."

Alec felt his cheeks redden.

"I don't know, he likes fancy wine and makeup and flashy jewelry. I'm not good at this", groaned Alec.

"Stop worrying Alec, no matter what you give him Magnus will love it because it will come from you and from the heart."

Alec smiled and hugged Lydia. She really gave the best advices and he felt a little less nervous.

"Enough with the feelings, let's go train."

***

Two days later Alec was standing in front of his boyfriend's  apartment, the key Magnus had gave him in his hand. When two of Magnus' neighbors looked at him weirdly he decided to enter.

He was waiting for the cake to cool a little before icing it when he heard the front door open.

"Alexander?" Magnus called from the living room. 

He must have noticed his boots next to the door. Damnit! Magnus wasn't supposed to be home for another two hours. Now his surprise would be ruined.

"Alexander?" Called Magnus again.

Alec finally emerged from the kitchen, looking sheepish.

"What were you doing in my kitchen?", asked Magnus, visibly amused.

"Nothing", answered Alec a bit too fast, voice high.

"Darling, I can smell the chocolate from the kitchen and you have flour all over your t-shirt, your black t-shirt. Were you baking in there?"

"Maybe?"

"And can I ask why and what you were baking in my kitchen?"

"I was baking a cake for your birthday and I know you said you didn't want to celebrate it but I had to do something for you because you are amazing Magnus and I love you.", rambled Alec.

"Say that again?", asked Magnus.

"You ate amazing and I love you."

Alec saw his boyfriend's eyes fill with tears and oh no! it was the exact opposite of how Magnus was supposed to react, but Magnus took him by surprise by kissing him.

"I love you too, Alexander."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because the last person who told me they loved me and meant it was my mother on my tenth birthday."

Alec was speechless, he didn't know what he was supposed to say to that, so he kissed Magnus who dragged him towards the bedroom.

***

Later when they were both naked and cuddling under the blanket Alec heard Magnus chuckled.

"What?"

"I could eat some cake."

The cake! Alec had completely forgot about it. He disentangled his legs from Magnus and got out of the bed to go get it. He came back in the bedroom with the cake and two forks, a single candle burning in the middle of the cake.

"Happy birthday."

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Comments and kudos are always appreciated. <3


End file.
